Of The Sky Episode 13 / Sky Pretty Cure Ver.
“Coming!” Robin raced from one table to the other. She was giving the food to the customers or brining plates back to the kitchen, while Ruby was taking their orders and telling her mother the information. It was a pretty busy day at the Feather Bell restaurant. The restaurant owned by the Akahane family. It was already after school and the two girls looked pretty exhausted but they still did their best and were always smiling. “Thank you very much!” Robin said and some customers left the restaurant. And being followed by more entering it. “Welcome at the Feather Bell, how can I help you.” Ruby greeted them. And this continued till the evening. “Uh. I’m done.” Ruby said, laying with her face on the desk. She covered her face with her hands. “I know right?” Robin agreed. “If father was here, we wouldn’t have been only two and it would have been easier.” She added and Ruby agreed by nodding. “Well at least, this time I wasn’t all alone.” Robin then said with a harder tone. “Um? What do you mean with that?” Ruby looked up, being very surprised about what she said. “You tend to skip your work lately, Ruby.” Robin explained. “Oh, I’m sorry… I-I had to do something, you know.” Ruby said. “Something more important than helping your family at their restaurant?” Robin wondered. She said this with a sarcastic tone. “Um… well… you know… it … is hard to … uh explain.” Ruby said trying to find a plausible answer. “You see… how look. I still have to do my homework and then I need to do other things… See…see you later Robin!” Ruby said while standing up. Then she rushed upstairs. “Ruby, since when do you care about that?” Robin said following her sister with her eyes. Then the camera switched to her face. She looked pretty angry at the direction Ruby went. “What do you do when your siblings start a fight?” Time wondered in the round. Most of them didn’t answer since they don’t care about that. Break answered: “What do I care? I don’t have any.” She said with a careless expression. But then she started smiling “What about you, Loo?” she wondered with an evil smile. At first, Loo didn’t answer to the question. He just looked in some direction, probably thinking about something really different. “Hey kid.” Voide threw a pillow at him. “Answer her question.” Loo looked up, surprised looking at everyone. “What question?” he wondered. Everyone sighed. “Siblings, fighting. What do you do?” Time repeated. Loo looked shocked at Time, like he wanted to say “That’s the question?” He shook his head and said: “Stay out of the fight until they ask you about you opinion. Then tell them softly what you think.” Time smiled a bit evil. “That’s right.” He said. He was probably the only one that knew what the question was for. But at least everyone has noticed that something was wrong with one member of their team. “However, I will go see our favorite colorful ladies now.” Time said and left. “Favorite?” Break wondered. “I don’t think so.” “Why doesn’t Ruby answer to my questions?” Robin wondered while sketching in her room. Robin was always interested in designs and soon she started doing her own. At first, she made them for herself and her sister Ruby. Later also for their friends. Robin does dream of designing more and more in the future but she also cares a lot for the Feather Bell. “She is acting so weird lately.” She thought. Ruby’s room was right next to Robins so Robin wondered what Ruby was probably doing, since she was pretty sure that she wasn’t doing her homework. So Robin went out of her room. She clearly heard her parents in the kitchen. The door has may been closed, but for that the door to the living room, which was right next to the kitchen was never closed. Robin quietly opened the door to Ruby’s room. She was looking through the opened gap. Ruby was sitting on her desk talking with someone. But Robin couldn’t see with who or were the one was. Was the one on the phone? Online? Or was she talking to herself. “Why does Robin ask me that?” Ruby wondered. “Huh, I just can’t tell her…” she said worried. “But what should I do? I can’t lie to her!” Ruby than said serious. “But you need to keep it as a secret ~akai.” Scarlet said, answering to her questions. “Why anyway?” Ruby then wondered. “Because, if anyone finds out, they will stop you from saving the world, because they think it will too dangerous for you. Especially your family ~akai.” Scarlet explained. “That makes sense… still… Robin is my twin sister.” Ruby said. Then she looked up like she had an idea or something. “That’s right, Robin is my twin sister. Tell me Scarlet, why wasn’t Robin also chosen?” she looked at Scarlet waiting for an answer. “That is a good question ~akai…” Scarlet said thinking. “Um… oh! That late already…? I should go to bed..” Ruby said. “B-but oh no! Now I really forgot it!!” Ruby jumped to her school bag. “Why does school even exist?” She asked herself. “Have sweet dreams little ladies!” Time’s voice appeared after is turned night already. Almost every light in town was switched off, except for the street lights. “It’s so quiet at night. Almost peaceful.” He said while walking through the streets. “Why don’t we keep this peacefulness forever?” He asked with a serious tone while creating a ball of darkness. Then he split the ball up in many little darkness particle and waved them all around the place. Now, all clocks stopped at one minute before midnight. “That why, the day will never come back. And with the daylight, the colors are gone to. At least most of them.” He said as continuing his walk. “I mean until the ball of darkness starts erasing all remaining colors.” He disappeared with these words. Ruby, who was one of the last people in town that still had the lights on, was fallen asleep while doing her homework. She opened her eyes as her phone started ringing. But at first she shot it off. “Not now, it’s almost midnight.” She said with a sleepy voice. She tried to concentrate on what she was doing before falling asleep, but she couldn’t keep her eyes opened and fell asleep again. When opening her eyes again, she looked at the clock. And was shocked to see that not even a minute has passed. “What?!” she shouted, hopefully quiet enough to be unheard by her family. She held her hands before her mouth to shut herself up. “This can’t be!” She then said with a calm tone. “This means only one thing!” She realized. “That way I can finish my homework in time…” Probably her first thought. “Um… I mean this has sure something to do with a Katahowa!” Ruby corrected herself. “Of course…” She then smiled and her phone started ringing again. “Oh. Hello?” she answered. Amber was the one that called her. She first wanted to know why Ruby didn’t answer the first call. Ruby then answered: “Uh, I’m sorry. I was half asleep when your call came in.” She said with a slightly laughing voice. “Anyways, have you noticed that… oh… that’s why you called me in the first place… I see… anyways…” Ruby tried to find the words, which was hard since she was really tired. “Let’s meet at the park. All together! We will undo this.” Ruby said with a serious tone while grabbing her jacket. But Amber then answered: “You know Ruby, we are waiting for you… at the park.” “Oh… I see…” Ruby said a bit impressed. A few seconds later, Ruby quietly opened her room door, went outside and tried to close it as quiet as she opened it before. “Are you going somewhere?” Robin asked. Ruby jumped and turned to Robin. “Robin… what are you doing here? I-I mean why aren’t you sleeping?” Ruby wondered. “You woke me up. I heard you shouting ‘What’, a few minutes ago.” Robin answered. “Oh, I’m sorry Robin.” Ruby then said with a really sorry tone. “Forget it. Where are you going? And don’t tell me, you aren’t going anywhere. When you wear a jacked and sneakers, you don’t go to the kitchen to get some water.” Robin said. “Uh, Robin this is complicated.” Ruby said. She sounded like she was exhausted. And she probably was. Exhausted from finding excuses. “Why?” Robin then wondered. “I can’t explain. B-But I need to go, now.” Ruby said heading for the stairs to leave her home. Which has right above the restaurant. “Alright.” Robin answered with a calm but a bit angry voice. “But you better hurry before our parents find out that you are gone.” Ruby nodded and left the building. “What does Ruby take so long?” Amber wondered. “The Feather Bell is not that far away from this park.” She added and the others nodded. “Let’s just wait, she’ll come.” Diamond said with a calmer voice then she usually uses. Sapphire looked up the to moon, or where it should be. “Clouds. Nothing but clouds. No stars and no moon.” Sapphire said. “It’s a cloudy night… why should someone want to keep such a night sky?” she wondered, though she was aware that the one who did it, didn’t try to catch the prettiest night sky. “I’m sorry!” Ruby shouted. “I’m here now!” she said as she arrived. “Yeah we can see that.” Sapphire smiled. “What took you so long?” Amber asked. “I’m sorry… Robin stopped me. She recently asks more and more about what I am doing when I’m gone to be Guarian Angel Crimson.” Ruby answered. “But I can worry about that later. Let’s find out what stopped time!” she said with a serious tone. “How nice. All ladies are here.” Time appeared from a shadow. His walk was very gentle, gentle for a villain. “You did it!” Topaz shouted. “Of course I did. Isn’t it beautiful? The silence, the peacefulness?” Time answered. “What do you care about peace? We had peace until you guys came!” Emerald shouted. “Quiet. You are ruining the beauty of this night.” He said but then added: “But that’s fine. It will last forever anyway! And there is nothing you can do.” He smiled. “Of course we can do something!” Ruby shouted. “We can always undo your plans. We have done it before and we will do it in the future.” “I know. But tell me. What do you want to attack? The time?” Time asked. “No.” Diamond said. “We are attacking you. After all, isn’t your name Time?” She smiled and everyone realized what she meant and smiled while nodding. Time meanwhile looked closer at Diamond. His expressions started to get aggressive. “Very well, then show me how you want to do that!” Time answered, waiting for the girls to transform. Meanwhile at the Feather Bell, Robin was trying to fall asleep again, but she couldn’t forget Ruby’s words “Robin this is complicated.” These words were replaying in her mind all the time. “I don’t get it. Why is it complicated?” She mumbled. Then she looked at the clock. “Shouldn’t it be after midnight by now?” she wondered as she sure knew that it was a minute before midnight already at least 20 minutes ago. “Rainbow Paint Over!” Ruby, Topaz and Amber shouted, while Emerald, Sapphire and Diamond shouted: “Magical Paint Over!” After transforming, they did their group pose and shouted: “Our powers to protect the colors of the rainbow! We are the Guardian Angels of the Sky!” “Alright ladies, let’s start this fight!” Time said. But Whitney smiled. “I never said fight.” She said. She didn’t only surprise Time but also the others. “Huh? What do you mean by that?” Azure asked. “Oh no. Only some have to fight or distract him.” She whispered to the others. “While one is taking care of the time Katahowa.” She winked. “He sure used a Katahowa to create this mess. They always do.” The others smiled. “That’s right!” Cyan said. “Alright. I’d say we use the power of time and light to clear this mess, while we take care of Time.” Crimson said. “Wait. I would say Time against time.” Whitney said. “Let fire do this.” Sienna nodded. “And we others help Whitney on fighting Time.” Crimson nodded. “Got it.” She said. Then the team split up into Crimson, trying to clear the night and everyone else to go combat at Time. “There, there. Aren’t you the Cure, who claims to hold the power of time?” Time asked Whitney. “What about it?” Whitney wondered. “I know what you did.” Time said. “Even though you do not know it yourself.” He said. “But soon you’ll know. I’m sure about that.” “What are you talking about?” Whitney asked confused. Meanwhile the others were fighting, meaning kicking and punching Time. But he dodged all of the attacks. “There!” Crimson said. “I can see the grey starting to grow.” I need to hit this point!” She said, using her “Red Burning.” But nothing happened. “What? How?” She tried to get closer and started jumping at the roofs of the surrounding buildings. “I have the get higher!” She thought looking for one of the biggest buildings in town. “There! The Arc-en-ciel tower!” she said. “But I have to hurry.” And started running. At the top of the tower, Crimson looked up. She was now standing right under the grey part of the sky. “Red Burning will never reach this!” She said and concentrated all her passion into her right arm. The arm then started glowing in a light that slightly looks like fire. Then she looked surprised at it. “Now I know!” She said, rising her hand to the sky, shouting “Divide! Vigorous hot cutting blade! ” and shot the glowing fire of her arm towards to grey spot of the night sky. “Burn, Red Strike!” She said meanwhile doing this. The fire flew towards it like an arrow that was shot towards its target. It hit the spot and the grey part disappeared in red sparkles. “I did it!” Crimson cheered. “Now I have to get back to the others.” She jumped down from the tower. Right in front of her feet was lying a rainbow tear. This one was red colored. “However, like I said.” Time realized that his perfect plan was ruined. “You will see it soon.” He disappeared, leaving a yellow rainbow tear behind. Diamond picked it up. “What did he mean with that?” Sapphire wondered. It was clearly a question for Diamond. “I don’t know…” Diamond answered. And soon Ruby came back to the others “The morning is saved!” She cheered while showing the red rainbow tear to the others. “Well done, Ruby-san.” Diamond smiled and showed the one she picked up to Ruby. “Two tears at once!” Topaz said. “That’s new. But we should go home now. Go asleep. And Ruby, you should too.” Topaz added. “Yeah, doing your homework at night doesn’t help you at all.” Sapphire added. “How did you know that?” Ruby asked with exhausted expressions. But the others just smiled. ENDING Category:Archive: Episodes